


Golden

by yuah



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Online Harassment, best friends au, bit of angst, i think this was my first skz fic ever, just a lil, kpop, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuah/pseuds/yuah
Summary: Being best friends with Jisung could get tiring sometimes, but he proves that he’ll always be there for you. Especially after you reveal a secret you’ve been keeping.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Golden

It was a wonder how you never fell for Han Jisung. He was almost perfect, almost.

He was like a golden boy. He had the personality: hilarious, cool, and could probably make any girl swoon. The guy could probably make the most humorless human beings shit themselves from laughing as well as make them fall in love. He was very musically inclined as well as a borderline genius. Jisung was sociable and popular within the little community you lived in. So there weren’t many people who haven’t heard of the larger-than-life boy in the small town.

He may not appear to be much at first glance, he gets startled easily and his ego could rival the Eiffel Tower. You swear he was the most confident person you knew. He wasn’t the tallest guy around and his cheeks gifted him the uncanny resemblance of a squirrel, but god were his eyes beautiful. And amid all his humanly perfect faults was a heart of gold. But those faults didn’t keep him from perfection in your eyes; if anything, they made him more human. More perfect.

No, what made him almost perfect was the fact that he was incredibly fucking obnoxious. Every time you felt an inkling of feelings for the boy, he opened his mouth and those feelings ran for dear life. And you seemed to be the only person with a negative opinion of him, which really just served to annoy you more.

“Hey y/n”

“y/n~~~”

“y/n!!!”

“What! Jisung, what do you want? I swear to god-”

Oh yea, and he was your best friend.

“You’re spacing out again, you thinking about me?” He smiled charmingly and gave you a wink as he leaned towards you, this cheeky bastard.

“You wish.” Rolling your eyes, you turned your attention back to your homework. You weren’t going to even begin to give him the satisfaction of letting him know you were, indeed, thinking about him, “Just help me with this trig homework.”

Jisung took one look at the equation, “The answer is π halves, are you dumb or something?”

You huffed and shoved his shoulder, “Shut up and actually explain this please, the test is tomorrow and I can’t afford to fail.” You pouted, getting irritated the longer he dragged this on. You two sat in his room on the floor; you attempted to study while Jisung helped, but he seemed to be hindering instead of helping at the moment. He was really good at this sort of stuff while you seemed to lag behind. And considering how he was your best friend; it was only natural you asked him for help. But it was Jisung and of course, he had to make it hard for you.

“Okay, I will as soon as you admit you were thinking about me.”

This insured a very unamused look from you while you rolled your eyes, “Fine, I was thinking of you…”

Jisung smirked triumphantly.

“...and how fucking annoying you are. Now help me.” You smiled promptly and shoved your homework between you two, your sweet tone contradicting your attitude. Jisung clicked his tongue in disappointment and picked up a pencil.

You felt your phone buzz in your pocket, continuously. You only sat up a little straighter and ignored it.

The morning after the test you were anxious to know what grade you got, but you were confident it wasn’t lower than a C. So, you at least had that going for you.

You got a B, and while it might not seem that impressive, that B bumped your D to a C. You were just grateful that you were not at a complete loss in trigonometry. After nearly failing your last math class, you weren't going to put yourself through that stress again. Things were looking up, at least they were starting to.

School wasn’t the only thing stressing you out, and it wasn’t the worst. Your phone buzzed a few times, urging you to look at it. You let out a shaky breath as you put it on silent and turned it off, shoving it into your pocket. Out of sight, out of mind.

“Wow...I owe Jisung one.” You mutter to yourself while standing in front of your locker, staring at your B+ trig test.

“Owe me what?” You heard the oh-so-familiar voice of your friend as he hung an arm around your shoulder and leaned into you. He spotted your test in your hands and frowned, “Damn and I was aiming for an A this time.”

You had to resist the urge to shove him off but you left him be with his arm around you comfortably, “I'm very satisfied with a B+ Mr. Genius, it brought my grade up either way.”

“It brought your grade up but you could've done better”

After that snarky comment, you shoved him off.

“You really know how to say the most annoying things don’t you.” You scoffed and shut your locker to face Jisung.

He only smiled in response. He held his arms out as if to offer a hug, but you knew he was gloating on the inside, “But you still love me.”

You crossed your arms and shoved past him, grumbling, “I don’t have the patience for this right now.”

Jisung knew something was up with you. While you would usually act annoyed with him, you were never rude or would straight up ignore him. Something was off with you, he figured it could be stress from school but he had a feeling it was something more. It wasn’t like you to just shove past him like that.  
Jisung frowned, he knew how to get on your nerves but he could see something else was bothering you. So, he dropped the smug act and caught up to you, not saying anything but simply being a comforting presence. He even helped you carry some books to class and didn’t say anything more.

You suppressed a smile as your heart warmed up a little, it was a feeling you often felt around Jisung. Maybe you did fall for the boy, just a little bit.

Jisung may not have seemed like it, but he had more going up in that head of his than meets the eye. He's a real people person and it shows. He's especially good at reading you, so he knows what's up most of the time and you don't even have to say anything for him to understand. And right now, he knows not to pry into your business, but that doesn't stop him from worrying his ass off. He didn't know how you didn't realize his super obvious crush on you, but it’s not like he didn’t hide it. He just kept quiet about it and stayed by your side. You would never admit it but he's probably the biggest comfort and supporter you had; you'd be devastated without him.

When you got home after a long day at school, you sat in your room, staring at the phone you overlooked all day.

‘Why are you ignoring me?’  
‘y/n please’  
‘I love you, don’t do this to me’  
‘You’re going to regret this when I see you’

Those were only some of the texts you received from this guy, there were days you’d get hundreds. There were too many messages from him to count, as well as missed calls. It was too much. He was too much. This guy, Wonseo, would not leave you alone and it terrified you.

Actually, you met him on a dating app, and the app was really only to pass time. You never looked for an actual relationship from it, just somebody to talk to and chase away boredom. But Wonseo was somebody you clicked with pretty well; he was funny, witty, and wasn’t bad looking at all. And you two became real friends in the process of talking, he wasn’t just some guy from that dating app anymore.

But at one point, he decided that being friends wasn’t enough for him. And despite letting him know you weren’t interested, he kept bugging you about dating him. And over time it just got worse until the situation advanced to the point it is now. Wonseo was really possessive and even threatened to find you, but he never said what he would do. It was really getting to you and you desperately didn’t want it to show. There was no way you were going to tell somebody about Wonseo, it would worry them too much, especially Jisung; this was something you were hoping to blow over and forget about soon enough.

‘Wonseo please…’  
‘I don’t know why you’re doing this, but I really want you to stop. I’ve asked you before but I’m serious. Stop talking to me.’

Your hands were shaking, you were waiting for threats in response. That was what he usually did; you would ask him to stop then he’d say something along the lines of ‘I’m going to find you’ or ‘you’ll regret this’. Maybe he had some loose screws, but he really did seem like a good guy at first. It really just took some time for his true colors to show.  
You were exhausted by him at that point and regretted even responding to him. Before he could text back and say anything, you turned your phone off and got ready for bed. You decided it was time to ignore him for good, come morning time you would block him and forget all about it.

When you woke up, you were surprised to see your phone clear of any message from Wonseo. Whenever you would ask him to stop, he’d blow your phone up. But now, it was empty. Relief flooded through you as you got dressed for school, Wonseo finally got the hint and you couldn’t have been happier. And it was really freeing in a way, that heavy burden was lifted from your shoulders as there was no pressure from Wonseo. No texts, no calls, no nothing.

You could almost cry right now, but not quite.  
You shook off the odd feeling you got. Maybe this silence was only temporary, but you were going to enjoy the freedom to the fullest. And when you got to school, it showed. You laughed a bit more and your smile was just a bit wider; your overall disposition exuded joy. A clear contrast to your previously exhausted aura. And Jisung definitely noticed.

While walking to class, Jisung gave you an odd look; it was as if you had three heads.

“What?” you laughed, “Do I have a couple extra heads or...?”

“Might as well, you seem happy today. Any reason why?”

“I don’t know, maybe it’s the good weather” You shrugged just as thunder and lightning struck somewhere outside. When Jisung gave you an unimpressed look but you only smiled and sat down at your desk.

“Aish you’re seriously creeping me out,” He sat beside you and shook his head, “the past couple weeks you’ve been in the worst mood and now you’re...glowing.” his nose scrunched up.

“Like I said, I don’t know.”

“Bullshit,” He looked at you for a moment, as if he was trying to analyze you. Then he gasped, “Do you have a boyfriend!?”

“What!? No, don’t say things like that. You might spread rumors.” You quickly shushed him, “Why would you think that?”

Jisung was internally panicking. Why else would you be so happy, as far as he knew nothing else major was going on with you. Either you met a guy and don’t want it to spread until it’s official. Or it’s already official and you knew about his super obvious crush on you and don’t want to hurt his feelings. Either option wasn’t very appealing.

“Hey, you’re frowning.” You reach over and squish his face up into a smile, laughing at how ridiculous it looked. Jisung only swatted your hand away and rolled his eyes. It shocked you when your heart skipped a beat, cause wow, he was cute. You smiled quietly as class started and you took out your notes, trying to think of why in the world Jisung would make your heart beat so fast.

Throughout the day, for some reason, Jisung stuck to your side more than usual. He could be clingy sometimes, but today he was with you constantly. Not that you minded, but it didn’t help to calm your beating heart down. You’d be lying if you didn’t say it annoyed you a bit.

You’ve never felt like this for him before, so why now. Sometimes you had that warm feeling around him, usually when he was able to cheer you up or vice versa. But this feeling was different; you were a little nervous, a little more cautious, and a lot more aware of his little mannerism. Just the way he would eat with his cheeks stuffed full, the way he would put his hand to his lips while thinking, even just the way he stood. You began to notice these little things more.

The last bell of the day rang and you walked out with Jisung, laughing at his impression of your very boring English teacher. You lightly shoved his arm with a smile.

“By the way, Ji, did something happen between you and your friends or something? You’d usually eat lunch with them or hang with them after school. Not that I mind, but it’s a little strange you’ve been with me all day.”

With a look of indifference, he looked at you for a brief moment, but he quickly smiled and just put an arm around you, “What can I say? You’re just that important to me.” he said with the utmost confidence.

You sputtered as your stomach did little flips, “Don’t say things like that...” You covered your mouth with your hand, trying to hide the smile and blush rising to your cheeks.  
“Whaaaa why??” He whined, “I know you like it. Admit it.”

You smiled teasingly at him, “You. Wish.”

He just nudged you back in response and rolled his eyes, “Fine Fine, you wanna go to the cafe down the block? It’ll be on me.”

And with that, you found yourself at the nice little cafe on the street corner. With Boba tea in your hand and Han Jisung sitting across from you. It was a cafe you visited often with Jisung, so often that it would feel weird if you ever went without him. It was almost routine for the two of you; you would get boba and Jisung would get an americano. Then after a half hour or so he would walk you home. You smiled to yourself, mindlessly jabbing your straw into your boba; what would you do without that boy?

“Seriously, why are you so happy all of a sudden? It’s been doom and gloom with you until this morning.” He said after taking a sip of his americano, his eyebrows scrunched up, “It’s kind of worrying me.”

You shook your head with a same look, then rested your hand over his on the table, “Listen, it’s nothing to worry about okay? It’s just a small thing that blew over eventually.”

He gave you a skeptical look, “Okay but I’m not buying it.”

“Whatever, but what's up with you today too. As I said, you hung out with me more than usual today.” You change the subject, genuinely curious.

He cocked his head to the side, “What I can’t hang out with my best friend?”

“Mhm, sure.” You say, not believing his excuse either. You start to get up and he looks at you, “I’m just going to the bathroom, relax. Watch my stuff, thanks”

You set your purse and phone down as you walk towards the back. You really were curious as to why Jisung was suddenly so clingy, it was in his personality but something was up. Maybe it was because you were acting strange too. After being harassed by Wonseo so much, it felt so freeing to not hear from him for a whole day. It’s possible he even gave up. You could only hope.

You headed back to your table with Jisung to finish up your drink and head home, but when you get to the table Jisung gave you a worried look. He looked halfway between disappointed and concerned. And that’s when you noticed your phone in front of him and messages flooding your screen. Your heart dropped as well as your expression, you avoided Jisung’s gaze.

You slowly pick up your phone and shut it off, you motion for Jisung to get up, “Hey, lets head home. I’ll explain on the way.”  
The two of you took the usual route, Jisung would walk you to your house first and then he would walk the few blocks to his home. But instead of the usual laughter and comfort that filled the air, you only felt embarrassment and discomfort. You could tell Jisung was getting impatient, so you stopped stalling and let out a sigh.

“You’re probably wondering who that was.” You said, hands clasped behind your back. Jisung nodded, ready to listen.

“He was a friend I met online, and he was cool and everything. But after a while...he began to just, become possessive…” You trail off and continue to explain everything to him. Starting out slowly and carefully, but eventually, you started on a tangent and began to rant. All your complaints and feelings finally coming out after months of keeping your little secret. You told Jisung everything and how he constantly harassed you, threatened you, and wouldn’t leave you alone.

And finally telling Jisung had lifted a huge weight off your chest, and feeling that relief, you had tears welling up in your eyes, “I...I’m sorry. I really meant to tell you sooner but I didn’t think it was that important and I just really really really hoped it would blow over quickly and he would just give up but now I see he’s not going to and-”

You were cut off when you felt Jisung wrap his arms around you, gently rubbing circles on your back with one hand. He rested his other hand on your head, letting you sob openly into his chest, “Shhh sh, hey it’s okay. You’re okay, I promise.”

You shook your head, face still buried in his chest. The waterworks were flooding now, you were just glad he wasn’t able to see your face; you were sure it was red and tear-stained by now. But you stayed like that, with Jisung's arms around you as you were able to let it all out. It was finally when your sobs began to still is when Jisung pulled away. You almost pouted until he held your face, his thumb wiping away the leftover tears running down your face.

“Hey,” he looked at you seriously, “you never have to hide anything from me. I’ll help you and support you however I can. Okay? We’ll deal with this guy; we’ll make sure he doesn’t bother you again and we’ll both be happy.”

You nodded your head, sniffling you wrap your arms around Jisung’s waist again, wanting his comfort back, “Promise?”

“Absolutely.”  
You nodded again and just rested your head against Jisung, “Thank you, you’re the best.”

You could just feel the smirk he had with that little compliment as he replied with a cheeky tone, “Yea, I’m aware.”

You smiled and squeezed him a little tighter, “I’m sure you are.”

The two of you stayed like for a couple moments, a couple quiet, comforting moments. With Jisung's arms around you, the world felt perfect. It just felt right. You wanted to stay there, his arms around you as you listened to his steady breathing. It was the calmest you’ve been in a long time.

“Hey y/n?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

Yea, Han Jisung was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Jisung is a sweetheart! But also kinda annoying lmao.  
> This is cross-posted with my tumblr account @minniewoos. This was the first ever fic I posted on it, so I decided it'll be the first skz fic i post on ao3 :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
